Awkward
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Steve Fox was doing well during the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. That is, until he fights a woman that seems to turn him on like no other. Too bad he's ignorant of what she truly is to him...poor chap!


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Tekken" belong solely to Namco. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: A very often forgotten fact it seems about these three and their relation to each other. I guess I should write about it, though it may not be to everyone's taste.

* * *

To say that the sixth Tekken tournament was not profitable was an understatement.

Steve Fox, having lost his only passion and job after the entire world erupted into war, was out of luck and money. Too distraught to work at any other job, he roamed the streets as a penniless drudge straight out of luck.

That was when he was approached by Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix.

Each had their reasons for entering the tournament, albeit their reasons were rather silly. For one, Marshall Law was heavily in debt after his restaurant crashed and his debt was made worse due to his son, Forrest Law, having gone out with Paul joy-riding on his motor cycle and resulting in the both of them crashing into a semi.

So Marshall Law was now burdened with the hospital bill resulting from his son's injuries. (Curiously enough, Paul was unscathed. He was either very lucky or made of very, very tough stuff.)

Paul Phoenix entered due to similar reasons. He was in debt, though his debts came from bad personal choices and having no restraint when it came to loans and credit cards. It did not help that he had not finished paying for the motor-cycle so he had to pay for repairs AND finish paying off the loan off it as well.

Steve was not interested in money, he just wanted to fight once more, and when the two men offered to be his sparring partners and form a team to increase their chances of winning the tournament, he could not refuse.

Unfortunately for them, despite all their training and such, they were not successful in their endeavors. Paul Phoenix lost out first due to drinking a water bottle spiked with a harsh laxative. This bottle was meant for Ganryu, Paul's opponent, but Law forgot to tell Paul about it and Paul was forced to fore-fit as he dashed to the nearest restroom.

Likewise, Law was also foiled as he found himself locked in his waiting room. Paul was supposed to lock up Law's opponent, some giant dude name Marduk or something, but Paul mixed the rooms up and locked Law in instead. Marduk won by default.

Steve actually managed to avoid his partner's schemes and fought to his heart's content. He beat down his opponents (CH b+1 for the win!) but soon ended up losing to a strange woman.

No.

He would put that thought out of mind. He could not believe it, not even for a second.

The revelations that came to him and the shame over his actions.

She was of a rather sensual kind, her hair a light brunette, almost red in color, that went down to her shoulders. She wore a white zebra one piece with a fluffy hat. She seemed rather harmless enough, but Steve regretted taking her lightly as she managed to strike a pressure point of his rather hard, crumpling him, before she seized him that left his arm in a very unnatural position. He lost before he even got started.

"It seems that you are not all that they made you out to be, kiddo." said Anna as she held Steve in place.

"Kiddo? You are about the same bleeding age as I am!" grunted Steve, both in annoyance and pain.

Anna placed her face very close to Steve's ear as she whispered.

"There are some things that you shouldn't know. Then again, being HER child, I can't help but see how her stupidity has managed to pass onto you." said Anna.

Steve was somewhat puzzled at this statement. This woman was making no sense at all. What was worse was that her close proximity was beginning to get to him. He was a healthy lad, no doubt, and the scent of perfume and feeling of her warm breath caressing down his face was beginning to turn him on.

"Y-You're not making any sense. Besides, my mother died a long time ago. What would you know about her?" stammered Steve.

"So ignorant, so blissfully ignorant. Just like your mother." said Anna once more, almost in a seductive purr.

Steve noticed her grip slacking. Taking advantage of this, he quickly pulled away from her grasp. Seeing this, Anna attempted to reel him back in, but Steve then used this opportunity to tackle her down. Unfortunately for Steve, Anna managed to hold on to his arm, which caused him to get dragged down with her as well.

This ended up with the two of them being in a compromising position, with Steve atop of Anna.

Steve immediately felt his heart race as he felt the slender woman beneath him. He looked down at her and saw that she was smiling.

"My, how very rough of you. Now poor me is under your complete mercy." said Anna seductively.

Steve managed to raise his fist with every intention of pounding this woman's face in. He had a tournament to win and just because Paul and Law flubbed up didn't mean that he would too.

Anna stopped smiling and raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I see that you are not willing to play any games? You're no fun. Oh well, can't say that I expected much anyway. I suppose I have lost this one. Go ahead kiddo, do what you have to." said Anna almost apathetically.

Truthfully, Steve hated to fight women. While they certainly were asking for it when entering this tournament, he still could not help but feel to take care when fighting them.

He soon found his nerve wavering. His mind was telling him to smash her face in, to knock her out so tha the could proceed but his morals were telling him that this was wrong.

With a loud roar, Steve raised his fist even higher and smashed it down below.

Truthfully, Anna closed her eyes a bit and flinched, expecting to getting knocked out to next week. Imagine her surprise when a few seconds past and no pain came to her face. She opened her eyes to find that Steve had punched the ground next to her head. She looked up to see him sweating and heaving.

"I see that you are what they call a 'gentleman.' I'm sorry, but you are going to have stop being so soft if you want to win." said Anna coldly before she managed to grab Steve's arm next to her. She held it with one arm while using her other to brace around his elbow and lock it in.

Steve was caught off guard and found himself in alot of pain.

Fortunately for him, he was still straddled above this woman and it would be easy to have her let go of him. All he had to do was just hit her repeatedly and she would let go.

But could he make his mind up to do it?

As he felt his arm getting wrenched out of place, Steve debated to himself. The woman below him was so small, he could really hurt her. Surely there had to be another way?

His eyes wandered over to her bosom and suddenly a thought arose, though this disgusted him even more than hitting her.

Still, he had no choice. He didn't want to hurt her so he figured this to be the next best way to get her to let go of him.

With his free hand, he made for her breasts and groped them.

Anna gasped loudly before calmly letting go of Steve's arm and started to pout.

"I did not think you were this naughty kiddo. It seems that you have something else in store for me. And me too powerless to stop you." said Anna sarcastically.

He let go immediately and got up. Anna seemed somewhat confused by this action, but she did not complain as she got to her feet as well.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." mumbled Steve.

Anna seemed to have gotten very upset at this point as she glared coldly at him.

"You may share in your mother's stupidity but it seems that you do not possess decisiveness. How disappointing. You really are quite talented kiddo but this whole 'gentleman' business needs to stop now. You obviously had other plans for me and I damn well couldn't stop you. I was at your mercy. Really kiddo, you need to be more ruthless than that and take what is entitled to you, be them man, woman or child. They are here to fight and they should expect getting clobbered, beaten or worse. This is the Iron Fist Tournament, not some damn exhibition! Only the most capable and ruthless will be able to scale this mountain of fighters for the privilege to fight Jin Kazama himself." spat Anna in disgust.

Steve could not help but feel that she had a point. This was the King of Iron Fist Tournament. There were no rules. You acheived victory through any means possible. It was a dog eat dog competition with over a billion dollars and a chance to head the most powerful conglomerate in the world as the ultimate prize.

Steve then turned over to Anna and his face hardened.

"Okay then, how's bout we take the kiddy gloves off then? Just don't complain if you find yourself black and blue." said Steve haughtily.

"Oh, such frightening words! To think that a big, muscular freak like you wants to hurt poor, small me!" cried Anna in fake despair.

"That load of crock isn't going to work this time!" said Steve.

The two began to fight once again. Steve immediately went into the offensive, going in with a mid-high one two. Anna saw this and proceeded to step to her right, leaving Steve's back to her.

She attempted a grab but Steve figured this and ducked before turning around and retaliating with his famed sonic fang (or ws 1,2).

Anna felt her jaw snap shut as the uppercut slammed into her. Before she could even recover her bearings, she felt another strong blow slam her hard on the back of her head. She saw stars but knew better than to be idle.

Steve came in with a rush of jabs. Anna ducked under them and proceeded to sweep Steve under his feet by swiping her right hand over his legs, tripping him. She proceeded to flip over and smash his prone body with her incoming heels, but Steve managed to roll out of the way.

Steve attempted to punish with a forward lunging right hand beat down but Anna saw this coming and countered it. Using the momentum from Steve's movement, she managed to bring him down.

Unfortunately for her, Steve grasped her arm and pulled her down to him. She crashed onto his body and both were sprawled on the ground once more.

Each vied to get the superior position but Steve was stronger and soon, he managed to atop of Anna once more.

"Here we go again. Seems that I'm caught once more. Now what do you plan to do to poor, helpless me?" asked Anna curiously.

Steve stared down at the woman beneath him and could tell that she was breathing hard, probably from their skirmish. It was hot out and both were sweating. Seeing the woman's flushed face, Steve could not help but feel incredibly aroused.

Anna seemed to tell what was going on with Steve as she grinned at him before speaking.

"I see that you want THAT from me. I guess it can't be helped, you being a man, and me, being a woman completely helpless. Nothing's stopping you, kiddo. Go ahead." said Anna with a mischievous grin.

Steve had the sinking feeling that she had wanted this the entire time but he was not about to complain. Her rosy lips contrasted beautifully with the pale, flushed skin about her. He couldn't help it anymore. His mind was a haze and this woman was incredibly delectable.

He dipped down and claimed her lips.

She moaned softly as they then vied for dominance, each devouring each other as hot, raw passion coursed through the two of them.

This unrelented passion would have turned into something far more intimate but Steve was just unlucky today as a nearby wall exploded, starling Steve.

Out of the wall came a blonde haired woman. She had piercing blue eyes and was dressed in white pants and red jacket. She had what appeared to be a handgun. Behind her were several soldiers all dressed in the Tekken Force uniform.

"Oh my, it seems that my dear sister has found us." said Anna in an apathetic voice.

Nina recognized the voice as she turned to find both Steve and Anna together in a very compromising position. Her face took a look of utter disgust.

"Just when I thought you could not sink any lower, you go and do this. I'm scared to actually touch you now." said Nina.

Anna seemed to take the insult with a grain of salt as she shoved Steve away from her and stood up.

"That was not very nice, Nina." pouted Anna in mock hurt.

"Oh please, you know as well as I do just how wrong and disgusting your actions were just earlier." said Nina.

Steve was throughly confused as he then ventured a question.

"Hey, I know that I ain't the best looking bloke in the world but you got some nerve to think that I'm disgusting." said Steve to Nina.

Nina looked over at Steve and scoffed.

"You really are ignorant aren't you? I'm sure you found out that you were born in a Mishima lab, aren't I correct?" asked Nina.

Steve suddenly cluched his fists and his face narrowed as he heard that.

"So you know my dirty little secret then. What of it?" asked Steve in anger.

"Nothing, nothing at all." said Nina as she attempted to keep Steve in the dark.

Anna wasn't about to have any of that.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. You can be such a bitch sometimes. I'm sure that kiddo over here deserves to know." said Anna.

"Know what?" asked Steve in confusion.

At once, Nina went into a rage.

"You better not DARE tell him!" roared Nina.

Anna ignored Nina as she turned to Steve.

"That bitch over there with big mouth and ugly hair is actually your mother and I'm her cuter, hotter, younger sister." said Anna with a wink.

If Steve thought he heard everything, now things were really beginning to get strange.

"B-But how?" asked Steve.

At this point, Nina had enough.

"Men, apprehend Anna Williams this instant. She will be taken to headquarters where she will interrogated over Kazuya Mishima's next course of action." said Nina harshly as the men went over to Anna. Anna offered no resistance as she rose her hands up to the air.

"It's a long story kiddo, but lets just say that me and my dear sister have been asleep for a couple of decades and that you were created when Nina was intro-fertilized during her sleep. Gross bunch of bastards, taking advantage of an unaware woman. Even Nina did not deserve that." said Anna with a pout.

Steve did not respond at all. He was simply too dumbfounded to even think up a coherent response.

"Take her away!" roared Nina as the soldier proceeded to drag Anna away. Anna turned around for the last time though and blew a kiss at Steve.

"You're a pretty good kisser. I wouldn't mind doing that again, even if you ARE my nephew." said Anna with a wink before she dragged away for good.

Nina then turned toward Steve and spoke.

"Don't expect me to feel anything for you. Your birth was an accident, something that should never have happened. Next time we meet, I won't hesitate to remove the mistake that is Steve Fox from the world." said Nina coldly before leaving with the rest of the soldiers as they boarded their helicopters.

Steve was soon left alone as the thoughts sank in. His mother hated him and he was terribly turned on by his aunt. Soon, his actions finally hit full force.

He nearly had sex with his aunt!

The very thought of it seemed to be too much for Steve as he fainted in shock.

Unfortunately for Steve, he woke up ten hours too late for his next match against Baek and was disqualified for being a no show.

Anna was saved by G-Corp sometime after her capture and proceeded to advance through the tournament.

In the end, though Steve won the fight against Anna, she ended up having the last laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that this story was not too creepy or out of character or anything. Everyone seems to be so pre-occupied with Jin/Lars/Hworang and their romances that this little family is often ignored. I honestly think there is so much to explore over Anna, Nina and Steve Fox and their relations to each other. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
